


A Fairy Tale (Told By V) (一个童话故事，由V讲述)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, So nero makes everything alright (again), V likes tragic endings but the kids say no
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19263097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: (Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. The creative reproduction belongs to me. - Seraphina Buchwald)Summary: Nero and V visit the orphanage on Fortuna where the children ask V to tell a story (and he does so indeed).It's a sequel to this:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450Happy Ending (of course).------(版权声明：角色属于卡普空。创造性再创作属于我。——Seraphina Buchwald)摘要：Nero和V去拜访了Fortuna岛上的孤儿院，孩子们要求V讲一个故事(而V也就真讲了)。是这篇的番外：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450结局甜(当然了)。





	A Fairy Tale (Told By V) (一个童话故事，由V讲述)

**Author's Note:**

> 简单说是个新V讲的前代双子黑童话故事。

**A Fairy Tale (Told By V) (一个童话故事，由V讲述)**

 

“给我们讲个故事吧。”孩子们当中的一个代表大家提出要求。“你是个吟游诗人，不是吗？”

惊讶于小家伙们对自己主动表示出的热忱，V一时无言以对，不自觉将带点求助意味的目光投向同来的白短发青年。要知道，他俩甫一露面的时候，孤儿院里的孩子们虽然马上就高兴地围住了他们时隔几年终于回乡省亲的老熟人Nero，但对V这个满身刺青的黑衣陌生人总有些怯生生。也就是说，直到他摊开手掌、展示出袖珍版的Griffon、Shadow和Nightmare为止。可很显然，孩童的好奇心并不会仅仅靠把玩魔力幻化出的会动手办就得到满足。

“吟游诗人？你们是从哪儿学到这词的？”魔剑教团的前任神圣骑士笑道，试图凭借反问替同伴解围。自从回到他土生土长的故乡Fortuna，Nero说起话来就不知不觉带了点V此前没听过的乡音。“好啦好啦，如果我们的客人不想——”

V斜瞟了摆出东道主架势替自己挡枪的Nero一眼，转了转橄榄石颜色的眼珠。顺便他觉得自己伴侣新露出的口音很迷人。

“我的荣幸，亲爱的听众们。”被当做吟游诗人的访客打断同伴话头，祭起职业微笑站起来，派头十足单手按胸向四周欠一欠身。

“你要讲什么故事呢？”另一个孩子问道。

“就讲一个，”诗人说道，表面上胸有成竹、暗地里正在临场现编。“龙窝里来的双生子的故事吧。”

“龙窝里来的？那他们的父母是谁？”又一个小孩子叫道。

“是啊，是谁呢。”V不答反问，笑得神神秘秘。“有人知道吗？”

“要是没人知道他们是谁的孩子的话，就跟我们一样是孤儿了吧！”小家伙们当中有人提议。新晋说书人借势颔首。

“那，的确就是这样了吧。我们今天就一起来听一个，关于一对在龙窝里被人发现的、无父无母孪生兄弟的故事。”

在诗人和听众交换这只言片语的时间内，院内的孩子们纷纷蜂拥过来，又乱哄哄地让开道、看黑衣黑发的陌生人踱到墙角去把吉他拿过来。倒不是为了自己弹奏；他经过自己白短发的同伴身边时，自然而然将乐器递到对方怀里。

“请来点温柔又浪漫的吧，谢谢。”

“For you, always.”前骑士轻声回应，接过吉他拨动琴弦。一段充满古意的悦耳旋律自他指端流淌而出。诗人在他旁边坐下，任凭旋律流动、垂首略作沉吟。孩子们里三层外三层围坐到两人身周，都竖起耳朵听故事。

“从这里向北、越过大海，有一片和平富饶的土地，古时曾受瘟疫侵害。”讲故事的人用歌咏般的声音述说着，高抬起头伸出手臂、也不管是不是北边随手一指；他小听众们当中不少跟着他的动作转头，心绪也一道飘向了远方。“幸得勇者不畏艰险、奋战杀死深藏山野中的巨龙，将其头颅与心脏作为祭品献与神灵，方才祛除疫病之灾。”

负责给诗人的讲述配乐的青年在讲述停顿的间歇努力用音乐填补空白。会是个什么样的故事呢？他也忍不住开始好奇。

“勇者凯旋之际，从龙的巢穴中带回的不仅有金币和珠宝。还有一对双生子，两个都是男孩，也是勇者在龙窝里发现的，因为年纪幼小、尚不会行走、又无父无母，就被留在当地村庄。”V说，讲到这里被孩子们踊跃发问打断了。

“村子里也有孤儿院吗？”

“是的。”诗人答道，继续将故事讲述。他身边抱着吉他的前骑士渐渐意识到对方完全是在即兴创作这个事实。没想到你还有这种隐藏天赋啊，V。他想着，不知不觉露出微笑。

“村庄的孤儿院由村中教堂的本堂神甫负责照管。这是个上了年纪的老人，为人良善，双胞胎在他的看顾下平安快乐渐渐成长。”V说，忽然语调一沉、带上几分感伤。“待他们长到七八岁上，老神甫高龄过世了。”

“哦，好伤心呀！”有小孩子叫道。黑发诗人向听众同情地点了下头。

“更不幸的是，新来的神甫是个严厉的人，有一副冷硬心肠。无论多么微不足道的过错，也轻易就会招致凶狠的体罚、或者被扣掉晚饭。双子当中的弟弟由于天性活泼顽皮，动不动就会挨打；哥哥倒因为脾气文静内敛，免遭了很多处罚。而他弟弟呢，经常就顶着一后背鞭伤、饿着肚子上床睡觉啦。就连睡觉也只能趴着睡，唯恐伤处渗血弄脏床单、要受更多责罚。”

底下的娃子们你看看我、我看看你，都在想这是不是个教导大家要乖要听话的寓言类故事；就连Nero也在一边弹吉他配乐、一边猜测这故事的走向究竟为何。凭他对自己伴侣的了解，他认定事情不会那么简单。

“那年冬天，天气严寒、雨雪交加。有一天夜里，新神甫突然失了踪，人们到处寻找，找了一个白天才在教堂的钟塔脚下找到他，尸体已经冻成了冰。村里的医生发现他脖子摔断、应该是从塔上跌落而死。那钟塔平时上锁，钥匙只神甫本人持有，其他人根本无法上去。若不是死者背后有一个鹰爪似的爪子印，很容易就可以判断为一场意外了。”V说，神态自若。“啊，真是奇怪呀。”

小听众们有不少嘴巴张成了O型。Nero仿佛看见讲故事的人黑色长衫下伸出了魔鬼尾巴。前骑士努力忽略掉自己的幻视、专心弹琴莫管其他。不过……他怀疑这故事里的凶杀地点，是不是跟岛上刚刚重建的最高建筑——以他祖父名号命名的大教堂附属钟楼——有点关系。这地方，昨天他俩刚登上去过，V拄着手杖歇歇停停、凭自己力气一直爬到了塔顶，对他自告奋勇要变身魔人抱着爱人飞上去的提议置之不理。

塔顶上，有很好的风。前骑士心想，心思暂时开小差去了回忆中海风拂动诗人黑发时的情景。

“其后接任的神甫是个好心肠的老实人，孤儿院恢复了安生日子。日月如梭，双生子又长大了几岁。”似乎没有注意到听众之一已经神游天外，V继续讲下去。“金秋时节，葡萄丰收，村子里的葡萄园主们到孤儿院里雇佣大一点的孩子，到山坡上的果园里去帮忙采摘葡萄、运回村里酿酒。其中最大一片果园的拥有者，是远近闻名的酒庄主人，他喜欢邀请给他做帮工的小孩们，晚上到他庄园的地窖里去喝酒。每次只请一个孩子、每次都好吃好喝招待、并且让受邀的小孩整夜留宿。

“今年，双子们也被这人雇下。‘他是个多么慷慨的人！听说如果被请去他家的地窖，可以一直喝新酿的酒喝到醉呢！’弟弟说，跃跃欲试、期待不已。哥哥则提出质疑、显得颇为失礼。‘如果真是那么慷慨的人，为什么每次就只肯让一个小孩去过夜呢？’‘你只是嫉妒你弟弟在被邀请之列而你没有’，其他人嘲笑说。

“然而还没等弟弟赴约前往，爱请小孩子喝酒的葡萄园主就在一个秋高气爽的清早，被佣人发现死在地窖里。他的面孔和咽喉处伤口深长、似是被凶猛的野兽抓破，可他家住在村子中心，哪来什么会攻击人的猛兽呢？”V说，云淡风轻。“啊，真是奇怪呀。”

听众当中年纪小的那些被故事中重复出现的相似情节所吸引，都迫不及待要往下听。唯一的成年听众感觉自己手心有点冒冷汗。这次的谋杀案现场，跟他俩之前Fortuna观光之旅中的教团中世纪酒窖那一站恍惚有些关联，前骑士压根无法阻止自己的想像力把故事当中出现的情景放到那个景点去。努力抑制下自己的慌乱，他坚持演奏、一声不吭。

话说回来，V喝过葡萄酒之后的样子还真可爱啊。Nero不可避免地再次走神。好在当时在场的人是自己，而不是什么靠把人灌醉占便宜的猥琐庄园主……

“斗转星移，双胞胎都长成了个子高挑、体魄强健的少年。村里的铁匠看兄弟俩颇有几分力气，就收下他们做学徒。”V接着往下讲，“而双子勤学苦练、很快掌握了锻造修理各种武器和防具的技能。师傅见两个徒弟本领日益增长、甚至赶超自己，不免心生嫉恨，于是总对他们的手艺吹毛求疵、态度也颐指气使、先前答应的工钱更是一次也没给过。一整年过去，两兄弟觉得在铁匠这里已无新事可学，商量着准备出师、索得这一年的报酬去村外闯荡。他们的请求自然遭到了冷硬拒绝。弟弟左思右想终归气不过，又去找师傅理论。‘再多说一句，就打断你两条胳膊，看你以后靠什么谋生！’铁匠威胁说，把弟弟赶走了。”

听故事的小娃子们交头接耳起来。“好凶啊！”有的说。“哼，等着吧，这次也一定……”有些聪明一点的看出故事套路，预测说。V不置可否，只是自顾自讲下去。

“没过几天，铁匠铺子傍晚时分忽然失火。村民匆忙扑灭火焰，发现铁匠已经烧死在熔炉边。说是炉火失控引发意外吧，可找遍作坊内炉子里外前后，也找不到木炭燃烧后的余灰。这样推断，火灾发生时，炉内根本没有生火、铺子里也没有堆积柴火之类易燃物。”V说，从容不迫。“啊，真是奇怪呀。”

这第三个杀人场所分明也来自先前的旅游路线嘛，绝对是自给自足的Fortuna岛古时就已建立的大锻造间。因为绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰的改装零件都是Nero自己当年亲手在这里铸造，前天带V游览的时候还感觉格外自豪、因此特地解说来着。想到这一路游览的故乡风景名胜纷纷化作了黑童话的灵感素材，教团的前骑士指法一乱、弹错了和弦。他只得将错就错，连挑带抹即兴变调、拨出一段与此前不同的快节拍旋律；他身边的诗人翘起一边嘴角无声微笑一下，再开口时顺水推舟、将到现在为止已重复三次的童话样式自行破格。

“恰好此时，有一位骑士自战场归来，途径村庄需要修理装备。既然村内唯一的铁匠横死，作为学徒的孪生子们只得代为接下这项委托。连夜重建了店铺，兄弟俩联手为骑士打造好了新的刀剑、修补起了破损盾盔。当他们前去交付所托时，骑士十分喜悦，对两名少年表露了赏识。了解到二人孤儿身世之后，骑士将他们一并收为侍从，带着他们离开村庄、前往自己封地上的城堡。”V说，跟着寥寥数语描述新环境，把剩下的留给孩子们自行想像。“这是一座很大很壮观的城堡，其外城墙坚厚、高塔林立、旌旗飘扬；内里仆人众多，到处擦洗得干干净净、收拾得井井有条，厨房里炉火温暖、浓汤飘香。甚至有一间图书室，其中的海量藏书连国王宫廷里的学士，也要啧啧称羡呢。”

“真好呀！”有小孩惊叹。讲故事的人弯起眼睛。

“是啊，弟弟也这么想。‘这里真好呀！’他说，兴奋地去和每一个新见到的人打招呼。哥哥则去向老一些的佣人打探消息。‘领主大人先前也有过侍从吧！他们都怎么样了呢？’得到的答案是他们都死了。因为这样或者那样的意外。”V说，又祭起故事一开头时的轻描淡写态度。“啊，真是不幸呀。”

Nero感觉自己后脖子上的汗毛竖了起来。可孩子们听得起劲，他也只好闭紧嘴巴继续弹奏。

“骑士之前答应教两位新侍从如何战斗。等两人安顿下来之后，骑士也就践约，开始传授他们剑术和骑射的技巧。还有全套的骑士礼仪，”讲故事的人说到这儿，有意无意向身边抱琴的同伴眨了眨眼。“而兄弟俩聪颖好学、又乐于花时间对练，在成为卓越青年的道路上日益成长。

“闲暇时间里，弟弟乐于四下探索城堡各处、在佣人当中结识友伴、对所有人都友好热情。他很快就赢得了众人的喜爱，跟城堡内众人都混的很熟。而哥哥则更喜欢在图书室里独自阅读。他流连于高耸的书架之间，翻看一切吸引他目光的资料古籍。”V说，惟妙惟肖扮演性格不同的孪生少年口吻模样。

“‘哥哥啊，’弟弟说。‘你怎样想？只要领主准许，我们就能把这里当家、一直住下不用走了吧？’  
“‘弟弟啊，’哥哥说。‘你可知道，史料记载这座城堡年代古老、建造时排布了许多暗门和密道？’

“春去冬来。这一年的冬天，大雪纷纷扬扬下个不停。双子当中的哥哥不幸病倒、发起高烧，虚弱得连下床都困难。医生前来看过，断定不是什么吓人的疫病、只是因受寒而患的普通肺炎。尽管如此，为了避免兄弟二人互相传染，骑士还是让弟弟搬出此前一直与哥哥同睡的卧房。好在先前侍从住过的房间还空着，家具也都原地未动，只需新换一床被褥就可入住；弟弟搬进去一看，发现床头侧面挂着一张好大的织锦挂毯，上面有一位古代贵族的全身立像。只可惜年代久远，面目相貌早已看不清了。

“当晚雪仍未停，窗外寒风呼啸。弟弟去看望过卧病在床的哥哥之后，就回到自己房间。睡前为了令身子暖和，他打来热水、关紧门窗、褪去衣物躺进白杨木的大浴桶里。”V说，摆出放松姿势向后靠上椅背，演绎故事中的少年是如何惬意泡澡。“啊，真舒服呀。加了薰衣草的热水把浴桶浸出些许木头清香，整个卧室洋溢着热乎乎的氤氲水雾。弟弟感觉自己快要睡着了。就在这时——”

早料到有这一着的前骑士默契配合、将此前平缓下来很有一阵的调子向快节奏上急转；诗人也不看他，径自坐直身子、朝小听众们伸出双手，显出慌乱神情。

“听啊！那是什么声音？是不是有人在争斗、有人在尖叫、有人在挣扎？是从哪儿来的！哦！是从床头挂毯方向！弟弟急忙起身，抓起旁边烛台，前去查看动静：那挂毯后的墙内，莫不是藏着什么玄机？”

下面坐着的小娃当中有几个吓得用双手捂住了嘴，还有几个互相拉起了手、或是挤到一起依偎着给彼此壮胆。V扮演故事中的少年角色，一手高举充当蜡烛的手杖、另一手向前摸索伸去。

“他一把拉开沉重的挂毯，竟发现毯后掩藏一条墙内的密道：在这密道中，躺在他脚下发出垂死呻吟的不是别人，正是兄弟俩的恩人骑士，身上不知为何穿着一套潜行装束、脸上不知为何戴着一副面具、腰间不知为何带有几捆绳索与布条。而站在他面前的，赫然是一个青蓝色的怪物，尖牙利爪、有翼有尾、满身覆鳞。那怪物展开恶魔般的双翼，一阵风地向弟弟冲来——”

小听众们在底下发出害怕的声音。诗人戏剧精神高涨，索性站起身来，又假装后退绊倒、摔回椅子上。

“弟弟急忙闪避、向后一退撞翻了盛满水的木桶。怪物踩着水跑过弟弟身边，皮质翅膀掀起的风将蜡烛火焰吹熄。借着昏暗掩身，它一头撞碎窗户、从破碎的窗洞跃出去跑掉了。”

V讲到这里，暂时停下歇一口气；Nero配合地放缓手中吉他旋律节拍，却也不敢大意，弹出来的调子也仍提心吊胆地。孩子们也都一脸被悬念吊起胃口的紧张模样。诗人露出一丝不易察觉的满意浅笑，将后面的故事徐徐道出。

“弟弟虽然全力救治，但骑士已然断了气。见收留自己的恩人惨死，弟弟不禁流下眼泪、发誓要捉住凶手。擦干泪水之后，他匆匆穿好衣服、去把全城堡的人都叫起来。大家听说领主出了事，都急忙赶来；弟弟举目四望，众人里唯独没有自己哥哥身影。他就往兄弟二人此前共住的睡房里去。进去一看，哥哥还蜷在被窝里、背对门口躺在床上。

“‘哥哥啊，你醒着吗？’弟弟叫道。没有回答。他就伸手到被窝里，握住哥哥的脚踝、摸一摸脚底：哥哥的脚湿漉漉的、有淡淡的薰衣草香。”V说，依然淡定如常。“啊，原来哥哥就是杀死恩人的凶手呀。”

“不要嘛！”有小孩子在底下难过地叫起来抗议。诗人低眉垂目，似乎也显得悲伤。

“真是令人心碎啊，可是也没有办法。弟弟记起自己誓言，强忍悲痛大声呼唤城堡里的人来捉拿杀人凶手；而哥哥见事情已经败露，从床上跳起来，竟当场化身成半龙半人形态，在家丁们抄起武器冲过来之前像刚才一样撞破窗子、展开龙翼飞入风雪连天的茫茫寒冬夜色之中。——可叹时隔多年，真相终于揭晓：原来哥哥并非人类，而是当年勇者所屠的巨龙遗孤。”

娃子们面面相觑，连Nero也一边弹吉他、一边不禁在心里连连叫停：等等，如果哥哥是龙的话，那岂不——

“那一夜过后，弟弟就离开城堡，为了寻找哥哥的踪迹而只身漂泊、浪迹天涯，踏遍人界七大王国。”V说，看样子完全没有停下来答疑的意思。“凭着过人的膂力、聪慧的头脑和一颗善良正直的爱人之心，他一路上为各地需要帮助的人们斩妖除魔，积累的经验与战斗技艺一道增长，渐渐地成为了经验丰富的冒险家、赫赫有名的猎魔人。时间在他身上留下了饱经风霜的层层痕迹，当年那个性格活泼、热情开朗的少年已然湮没于岁月的迷途里，余下未改的只有一颗誓要寻回兄长的初心。”

“他要怎么找回哥哥呢？”有小孩问道。

“当然是收集跟龙有关的讯息啦。然后，再自己去看一看。”诗人回答，顺着话头举起一根手指。他身旁坐着的前骑士心领神会，重振旗鼓弹奏出一段新的叙事性和弦。

“有一天，他得到情报，西岭荒原的孤山之上，出现一头上古魔龙帝王，已经在山巅筑下深巢广穴，并召集了大量龙族从各地前往。想到这头魔龙活了不知多少年头、必当见多识广，可能知道自己哥哥下落，弟弟便立刻动身前往西岭。可等他赶到一看，竟发现这是一头三眼恶龙，已将当地无数无辜生灵或是荼毒或是杀害，来增强自身力量。受它召唤前来的龙族，也已尽数被它武力收服、统编为一支全部由龙组成的大军，眼看就要服从龙帝的意志出征、去将人类在这片大地上的所有七个王国毁灭殆尽。”

“哇，这条老龙这么坏呀！”另一个小娃叫道。“不能放过它！”又一个发表意见说。诗人挂起似是顺应民心的微笑。

“是的呀，弟弟也这么想。他就拔出双手大剑，与那额头上长着第三只眼睛的上古魔龙作生死决斗；恶龙使出全力自保，施放出的强劲魔法将大地遮得墨黑、将天空染成血红。一人一龙自山巅厮杀至天际、又从天际坠落至深渊，最后魔龙发出惊天动地的惨叫、猛振双翼从山谷中飞出、钻入巢穴深处落败逃走，当胸心口处受了致命重伤、三只眼睛都已被刺瞎了。”

“好棒呀！”小听众们纷纷叫道。“弟弟真厉害！”诗人嘴角边的笑意更深了。他倒也不评论，就只是接着往下讲。

“然而在败逃之际，魔龙帝王派出自己最为得意的龙族将领，命令对方保护自己断后；那龙将果然遵命，率领成百龙族士兵把守巢穴、自己迎战这上门挑衅的猎魔人。业已成功打败龙帝，弟弟自然面对新敌手也全然不惧；可没想到，你来我往数个回合之后，弟弟意识到自己棋逢对手。无论他如何努力，竟也只能和它打个平手，而随着战斗时间的不断拖长，对方竟渐渐占了上风。”

紧张害怕的气氛再次笼罩了听故事的娃子们，谁都不敢再发出声音。听众里唯一成年的那位一边忙着给战斗场面配乐，一边隐约感到这故事有哪里不对劲。到底是什么呢……某种既视感？这剧情……好像在哪里听过？

“蓝龙将领的攻势愈发猛烈，面对这般前所未有的劲敌，弟弟作为猎魔人所积攒的全部战斗技艺都无济于事，眼看就要招架不住。”讲故事的人说，在这千钧一发关头反倒祭出抑扬顿挫的温柔口吻。“就是在此时，因着这场旷日持久的生死决战激发，他体内沉睡已久的龙族血脉爆发出来，竟也摆脱人类形态、现出原貌、化为一条红龙。对面的蓝龙眼见此景，迟疑了一瞬；弟弟抓住这难得的破绽，果断将敌手斩杀。”

红龙……蓝龙。Nero的心脏漏跳了一拍。他如梦初醒抬起头，却已来不及阻止故事的走向。他身边，V继续将双生子的故事讲述，嗓音柔和又残酷。

“群龙无首，四下逃散。弟弟保持龙形，步入洞穴深处，在黑暗无光的巢底找到了临终的上古魔龙。他接近这条三眼俱盲的恶龙，正要一劳永逸为人间除害，却听得对方欣喜将自己当做属下将领呼唤、还询问他是否已将入侵者击败凯旋。原来，”诗人说，声音越来越慢、越来越轻柔，预示着故事到这里便已结束。“是它单凭感知魔力波动，将双生兄弟错认：方才那条蓝龙，便是猎魔人弟弟早年失散、历经千难万险、经年累月苦苦寻找的亲生兄长。在他尚不知情之时，弟弟就已将自己挚爱的哥哥，亲手杀死了。”

吉他弦响落最后一个音符。孤儿院里片刻的寂静。一个小孩开始小声抽泣。紧跟着，有小孩憋不住开始哭出声。一转眼的工夫，所有小听众都嚎啕大哭起来，场面蔚为壮观。还没等黑发诗人好好欣赏自己一手造成的效果，灰白短发青年就跳起身来，连拍了几下巴掌力图控制局面。

“嘿！”魔剑教团的前任神圣骑士叫道。“嘿！故事还没讲完呢！要听吗？要不要听后来怎么样了啊？”

小听众们还没止住哭泣，不过已经有些红着眼圈吸着鼻子，边抹眼泪边看他。Nero抓住时机，忙不迭再将琴弦扒拉。

“幸好山洞里有一座时空女神雕像。这种东西呢会出现在任何宏大的战斗场景附近。是不是啊？哈？是不是啊？”小孩子们糊里糊涂点头称是。前骑士乘胜追击，顺便灵光一闪、把诗人故事开头处的瞎编段子重新捡来用。“还记得当年的勇者靠献祭平息了瘟疫吗？对了，这次呢弟弟就给神像献上了三只眼睛的上古龙帝。这是多么稀罕又贵重的祭品啊！时空女神果然满足了弟弟的心愿：哥哥好端端地复活了。兄弟俩和好相认，高高兴兴手拉着手一道回家去。”

“那他们的家在哪里啊？”一个小娃子哭兮兮地提出疑问。Nero被问得一愣，竭力思索之际被V抢了先。

“只要他们拥有彼此，哪里都是家啊。”诗人说，笑容纯洁无辜、看不出半点坏心眼，仿佛刚才弄哭全院小孩子的事跟他毫无关系。

\------

“下次别给小孩子们讲这种故事了。Kyrie要是知道了，恐怕会不高兴的。”黄昏时分，两人从孤儿院出来，走在回住处的路上，Nero说。“你跟我姐姐还不熟。你还没见识过，她不高兴起来会有多吓人。相信我，我宁愿被据说是我爷爷长相的巨大裸男像一脚踹在屁股上、踢飞出Fortuna岛去。”

“哪种故事？悲剧结尾的故事吗？”V笑起来。这一次他没做什么掩饰，笑容当真配得上任何一位穿黑袍子的邪恶巫师。

“非要讲悲剧，也得给它配个好结局。不管那好结局编的有多稀烂。不然，就好像故事没有完似的。”Nero阐述自己对叙事文学的外行观点。与此同时，大教堂敲起了晚祷钟，晚风将阵阵悠扬的钟声传播向海岛四方，仿佛在称颂斯巴达末裔的话中真理。

黑发诗人坏笑着攀住伴侣肩膀，趴到他耳朵边上。暖暖的、轻轻的呼吸吹在白短发青年颈侧，弄得他耳朵又热又红。

“人家才一岁大，已经很努力啦。毕竟，我还没有给小孩子们讲，那哥俩回家之后每天晚上动静大到吵得隔壁睡不着觉、平均每个月弄塌一点五张床的真实大团圆结局呢。”

[FIN]


End file.
